


we should be complete

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Condoms, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu Cries During Sex, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Romance, Smut, So don't worry, Top Miya Atsumu, there aren't any spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Atsumu shouldn’t be here.He really shouldn’t.But as Hinata leaned in to kiss him, a sigh upon his lips, all Atsumu could do was drink him up greedily, knowing that this could all be gone in an instant.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	we should be complete

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [carrotsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsuno/pseuds/carrotsuno) and [CaptainJosten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjosten)'s fault. They wanted Atsumu crying during sex, so here it is.
> 
> Title from and inspired by [Joji's SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3Qzzggn--s). Best read while listening to it too.
> 
> I didn't bother proofreading this because I'm tired and impatient, so if there are any mistakes, let me know.

Atsumu shouldn’t be here.

He really shouldn’t.

But as Hinata leaned in to kiss him, a sigh upon his lips, all Atsumu could do was drink him up greedily, knowing that this could all be gone in an instant.

His feelings for Hinata were never a secret. It did, however, feel as if Hinata was the only one that didn’t know, but Atsumu wasn’t sure if that was because Hinata was pretending to be nice and oblivious or if he truly didn’t know. Either way, he had accepted that Hinata was likely to never reciprocate, given that he also believed Hinata cared for someone else more. They really shouldn’t be doing this, though, because Atsumu knew that once this all happened, he’d never be able to let him go. But when Hinata whispered into his ear that night, Atsumu knew he had been trapped long before that.

“I want you.”

Hinata panted, pulling Atsumu close as they grinded against each other. With their kiss broken, Atsumu moved to place them along Hinata’s neck and chest, enjoying watching as he sighed and squirmed beneath his touch, knowing that he was the reason behind Hinata’s blissful reactions and no one else.

He wasn’t sure how they managed to make it to the bedroom, but at the same time, he wasn't sure about anything. He only recalled falling into bed, him looking down at Hinata as he reached out for him, want in his eyes. He didn’t get long to admire him though because Hinata pulled him back down, a leg wrapped around his waist to somehow pull him even closer as their lips met again.

Hinata’s hips bucked up, hoping for more, but it was then that they recalled the barrier still between them. Atsumu all but ripped his shirt off, latching himself onto Hinata’s neck again to mark him, hoping he would see them tomorrow and know that tonight wasn’t a dream. He only barely managed to stop so Hinata could remove his shirt, hands running up and down his chest as he did so. Their pants came next and Atsumu hadn’t realized how confined he was until he was free, how relieved he was until they were together. Holding Hinata close to him, he almost didn’t want to let go until Hinata whispered to him once more.

“Please,” he begged. “More.”

Atsumu was more than happy to oblige, moving his kisses down Hinata’s chest and stomach. He looked up to see him flushed and he smirked before Hinata’s hands were on his shoulders, coaxing him down further. He was all too eager to take Hinata into his mouth and he wasn’t sure if his or Hinata’s moans were louder. Bobbing his head up and down, he smirked as Hinata’s hands went to his hair, trying to force him down even more, head thrown back in pleasure. When Hinata’s grip tightened, he pulled away with a lewd pop, smiling as he heard Hinata whine, before crawling up to kiss him.

Hinata pulled away and began nipping at his neck and chest. Atsumu chuckled, biting his lip as he struggled to reach for the condom and lube in the bedside table. He heard Hinata giggle as he blindly searched for them through the dark. Pouting, Atsumu hurriedly found what they needed and kissed him, both to quiet him and simply because he wanted to. He smiled against his lips as Atsumu reached down and began preparing him.

Hinata let out a gasp that Atsumu immediately swallowed, savoring how he made even more as he moved his fingers in and out slowly. Hinata whined this time, hips squirming in search of more, and Atsumu revelled in the fact that he was not the only one that wanted this. He slid in another finger easily, which left Hinata writhing even more. It didn’t take long for him to add a third finger as he admired the sight of Hinata lying beneath him, skin flushed and panting.

“Atsumu,” he moaned. “I’m fine. Just- please.”

Atsumu nodded, though Hinata couldn’t see with his eyes closed. He rolled the condom on, nearly dropping it when he realized this was actually about to happen. Years of yearning and waiting, assuming he had ruined his chances, and now here he was and suddenly the room felt smaller than before.

He must have gotten lost in his head a moment too long, though, for next thing Atsumu knew, Hinata’s hands were on his shoulders pushing him down. His eyes went wide when Hinata then straddled him, knees keeping him in place. He giggled brightly and the sound of it was added to Atsumu’s growing list of favorite sounds.

Hinata moved slowly, sinking down onto Atsumu as he held his hips steady and the world was a blur when they finally became one. Atsumu wasn’t certain, but he felt himself let the air leave his lungs as a cascade of overwhelming emotions overtook him. For a moment, he recalled all of those stories where characters would talk of how they saw stars behind their eyes as they made love, but then he felt Hinata’s hand on his cheek and a wetness that wasn’t there before and he realized he was crying.

“Did I-”

“No.” Atsumu’s voice was a strangled gasp. “It’s not you. You did nothing wrong. I just-” He let out a shuddering breath and reached up to hold Hinata’s hand, moving it so that they were over his heart. His other went up to brush away a stray lock from Hinata’s face, head resting upon his cheek. “I’m just really happy right now.”

Atsumu felt Hinata grin and his hand reached up to hold his hand in place. He turned and placed a kiss upon his palm, then wrist, and Atsumu felt his heart ache.

“Me too.”

Reluctantly, Atsumu pulled his hands away and returned them to Hinata’s hips. Hinata took it as his sign to start moving and though slow at first, it was enough to make Atsumu cry out again, hands clutching Hinata like a lifeline as pleasure coursed through him. Hinata let out a loud moan of his own, head thrown back in ecstasy as he accepted all of Atsumu.

Though his eyes were still blurry with tears, even though the darkness, Atsumu could make out Hinata’s bright hair above him, shining brightly like the sun. He looked at him with reverence as he rode him, pace steadily increasing. His hands reached out to caress him and memorize every part of him, praying for every memory of this night to stay with him forever.

Hinata’s hand reached for his, guiding it down his body. Together, they stroked him in unison, matching each move to every bounce Hinata made, causing Hinata to make even more noises for Atsumu to remember. Atsumu then felt him tighten around him as he bit his lip, gazing down at him with breathless adoration.

“Atsumu, I’m- I’m-” he gasped.

“Please,” he moaned. “Hinata.”

With one final move, Hinata came first, causing Atsumu’s own release, hands still connected. Hinata collapsed on top of Atsumu, hearts beating against each other’s chests as if calling for each other. Both of them groaned as they pulled apart and Hinata rolled over, so that he was lying next to Atsumu, eyes bleary with a smile upon his lips.

It was only then that Atsumu remembered the precariousness of their situation and his heart pounded again in worry as he thought about the coming morning. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask what needed to be asked, but when Hinata leaned over to kiss him, the way they kissed in the end told Atsumu everything: aching with desire at first, but reverent in the end, filled with the words neither of them had the courage to say before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/631428130038497280/we-should-be-complete)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1314251188586647555?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
